fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Allies
Allies are characters which the player may add to his or her party. Many characters are unlocked either by reaching a specific rank in a particular life or by completing chapters in the Tales of Lunares storyline and their respective Flutter's Requests. To invite an ally into the party, the player must approach a recruitable character, press "X", and then press "Y" to officially add the ally. The player may recruit up to two allies to accompany them. To dismiss an ally, the player must open the main menu, select "Status", select the character to be dismissed, and then press "Y" to dismiss. Dismissed allies will return to their home locations where they can be recruited again. Allies cannot be invited while undertaking a Tales of Lunares or Life's Fledgling storyline quest. This is also the case when engaging in a Multiplayer game online. Players who have purchased the Origin Island downloadable content will automatically unlock the Friendship system which allows characters to perform better in battle. Listed below is a list of all allies, the requirements to unlocking the allies, and lastly their battle stats. Castele * King Erik: Unlocked through story. * [[Princess Laura|'Princess Laura']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Yuelia|'Yuelia']]: Unlocked after finishing the story and reaching level 30. * [[Queen Ophelia|'Queen Ophelia']]: Unlocked by reaching level 50, having the DLC and visiting the Indubitable Crowned Champion. * [[Noelia|'Noelia']]: Unlocked by reaching level 45 (can be found in the Starlight Garden). * [[Taylor|'Taylor']]: Unlocked through Tailor Life (Adept Tailor). (Outside Castele Chapel in West Castele during the day and inside the Castele Fashion Boutique at night) * [[Madam Purl|'Madam Purl']]: Unlocked through Tailor Life (God/Creator Tailor). (Inside Royal Castele Workshop) * [[Nox|'Nox']]: Unlocked through Magician Life. (Apprentice Magician). (Inside the Forest in East Castele) * [[Hazel|'Hazel']]: Unlocked through Magician Life (Master Magician). (Can be found outside of Jinx's house during the day and inside at night). * Jinx: Unlocked through Magician Life (God/Creator Magician). (Inside Jinx's house) * [[Jude|'Jude']]: Unlocked through Mercenary Life (Adept Mercenary). (On a bridge in South Castele close to the entrance to the Castele Square during the day and in front of a well in the Castele Shopping District at night) * [[Cervantes|'Cervantes']]: Unlocked through Mercenary Life (God/Creator Mercenary). (Inside The Crown) * [[Duglas|'Duglas']]: Unlocked through Miner Life (God/Creator Miner). (At Castele Mine in East Castele) * [[Magmia|'Magmia']]: Unlocked through Blacksmith Life (Adept Blacksmith). (Outside Steele's house at day and inside at night) * Ignatius: Unlocked through Blacksmith Life (Expert Blacksmith). (Inside Paladin's Hold during the day and in front of the water wheel in Castele Artisans' District at night) * [[Vulcan|'Vulcan']]: Unlocked through Blacksmith Life (God/Creator Blacksmith). (Inside Royal Castele Workshop) * [[Fizz|'Fizz']]: Unlocked through Alchemist Llife.(Expert Alchemist). (Found in front of Material Wonders in Castele Artisan District during the day and inside Royal Castele Library at night) * [[Flamel|'Flamel']]: Unlocked through Alchemist Life (God/Creator Alchemist). (Inside Royal Castele Library) * [[Roslyn|'Roslyn']]: Unlocked through Paladin Life (Master Paladin). (At the Stables in South Castele) * [[Porthos|'Porthos']]: Unlocked through Paladin Life (Adept Paladin). (In the Castele Shopping District during day and at Alfredo's Bistro during night) * [[Isobel|'Isobel']]: Unlocked through Paladin Life (Expert Paladin). (Outside Paladin's Hold during the day and inside Castele General Goods at night) * [[Mustang|'Mustang']]: Unlocked through Paladin Life (God/Creator Paladin). (Inside Paladin's Hold) * [[Monika|'Monika']]: Unlocked through Woodcutter Life (Adept Woodcutter). (Outside of Heyho's House during day and inside at night) * [[Heyho|'Heyho']]: Unlocked through Woodcutter Life (God/Creator Woodcutter). (Inside Heyho's House) * [[Lucky|'Lucky']]: Unlocked through Hunter Life (Adept Hunter). (Just outside Fern's house) * [[Huntin' Pete|'Huntin' Pete']]: Unlocked through Hunter Life (Apprentice Hunter). (At the Sheep Pen in South Castele) * [[Fern|'Fern']]: Unlocked through Hunter Life (God/Creator Hunter). (Outside Fern's House) * [[Cherry|'Cherry/Poppy']]: Unlocked through Carpenter Life (Adept Carpenter). * [[Woody|'Woody']]: Unlocked through Carpenter Life (God/ Creator Carpenter). (Inside Royal Castele Workshop) * [[Sizzle|'Sizzle']]: Unlocked through Cook Life (Apprentice Cook). (Inside Alfredo's Bistro at day and in Reggie's farm in West Castele at night) * [[Alfredo|'Alfredo']]: Unlocked through Cook Life (God/Creator Cook). (Inside Alfredo's Bistro) * [[Allan|'Allan']]: Unlocked through Cook Life (Adept Cook). (In front of the Fruits and Vegetables shop in the Castele Shopping District during day) * [[Isaac|'Isaac']]: Unlocked through Angler Life (Adept Angler). (Outside Isaac's House during day) * [[Fisherman Sage|'Fisherman Sage']]: Unlocked through Angler Life (God/Creator Angler). (Outside Isaac's House) west plains * * [[Fletcher|'Fletcher']]: Unlocked through Hunter Life (Hero Hunter). (At the Traveler's Respite in West Grassy Plains) * [[Dragonslayer|'Dragonslayer']]: Unlocked through Paladin Life (Hero Paladin). (In front of a gravestone near Florina's Cottage) Port Puerto * [[Fabbie|'Fabbie']]/Bumbles: Unlocked through Magician life (Expert Magician). (Can be found outside the General Goods Shop in the grassy area) * [[Andy Pescado|'Andy Pescado']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Olivia Pescado|'Olivia Pescado']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Chic|'Chic']]: Unlocked through Tailor Life (Expert Tailor). (Inside Madam Purl's House during the day and at the Fashion Boutique at night) * Aurora: Unlocked through story. * [[Robin|'Robin']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Petri|'Petri']]: Unlocked through Alchemist Life (Adept Alchemist). (Ouside Crankshaft's Workshop during the day and inside Crankshaft's Workshop at night) * [[Orlando|'Orlando']]: Unlocked through Woodcutter Life (Expert Woodcutter). (Near Turtle Stall in the Port Puerto Beach District during the day and near the Port Puerto Goddess Statue in Port Puerto Marina at night) * [[Decker|'Decker']]: Unlocked through Carpenter Life (Expert Carpenter). (On the leftmost ship in Port Puerto Marina) * [[Marina|'Marina']]: Unlocked through Angler Life (Expert Angler). (Inside Angler's Association during the day and at the Beach District at night) Al Maajik * Daemon/Damien: Unlocked after finishing the story. * [[Odin|'Odin']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Magnificus|'Magnificus']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Jill|'Jill']]: Unlocked through Cook Life (Master Cook). (Inside The Spice Rack) * [[Miguel|'Miguel']]: Unlocked through Mercenary Life (Hero Mercenary). (Inside Miguel's House) * [[Colin|'Colin']]: Unlocked through Magician Life (Hero Magician). (Outside the Ancient Ruins entrance) * [[Rocque|'Rocque']]: Unlocked through Miner life (Adept Miner). (Near Desert Entrance during the day and inside The Watering Hole at night) * [[Angela|'Angela']]: Unlocked through Miner life(Master miner) Al Maajik Sandtown In front of the Ore Shop at day and in The Watering Hole at night) Cacto Cove * [[Melusine|'Melusine']]: Unlocked through Mercenary life (Master Mercenary). (Inside Melusine's House) Elderwood * [[Pino|'Pino']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Leilah|'Leilah']]: Unlocked through story. * [[Elmie|'Elmie']]: Unlocked through Woodcutter life (Master Woodcutter). (East of the Elderwood Goddess Statue sitting on a tree limb) Levitania (Terra Nimbus) * [[Fluffkin|'Fluffkin']]/Furlin: Unlocked through story (First met in Levitania, can later be found in the Elderwood Village). Origin Island * [[Dogu|'Dogu']]: Unlocked through story (Can later be found at the top of the Ancient Tower with Grace). * [[Grace|'Grace']]: Unlocked through story (Can later be found at the top of the Ancient Tower with Dogu). * [[Leo|'Leo']]: Unlocked through story (Can later be found at the Rocky Hill Shrine). * [[Celestia|'Celestia']]: Unlocked by completing the Trial of Light in single player mode. Battle Statistics These are the statistics for every unlockable ally when your own character is at level 95. Any pets you own will have the same statistics as Lucky. Trivia * When engaged in combat, viewing an ally in the status screen will display them assuming their fighting stance. Category:Game Mechanics